leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.107
. *2010 Snowdown Showdown. *Leaver Buster improved. * removed. |Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.107 |Prev = 1.0.0.106 |Next = 1.0.0.108 }} New skins in the store * * * * * * * * * Snowdown Showdown spoils * The Winter Map is back for the Showdown! * Red and Blue Eggnog to temporarily replace Health Potions and Mana Potions. * Minions with elf and reindeer hats. * Festive skins. * Festive Tier 3 runes. * Festive PVP.net loading page. * Winter Map is back, temporarily replacing Autumn Map. PVP.net V1.25.93 * Improved Leaver Buster - PVP.net will now automaticaly ban leavers. This works similar to a 'driving points" system for driver's licenses. ** You gain ‘leave points’ by leaving games, and if you have enough leave points, you will be suspended or banned. ** You lose ‘leave points’ by having good behavior – by completing your games, and not leaving over a long period of time. * Mastery saving has been improved. ** Respeccing your masteries no longer saves an empty mastery page to the server. This means you’ll never accidentally enter the game with no masteries. ** You can now remove saved mastery points individually without having to return all your points. ** When you have unsaved changes in your rune page or mastery page, you will now be prompted to save when navigating away. * Lowered the volume level of audio in PVP.net at all slider positions. You may want to adjust the audio levels in PVP.net as a result. * Fixed a bug where viewing another users Champions would display your own Champions instead. This option is now greyed out when viewing another users profile. * Fixed a bug where the "Play Again" button would not work at the End of Game screen for arranged teams. * Fixed a bug where you could not select the "Random" marker in Champion Selection. * Fixed a bug where PVP.net would crash at certain resolutions. League of Legends v1.0.0.107 Champions * : Cassiopeia blasts an area with a delayed high damage poison, granting her increased Movement Speed if she hits a champion. * : Cassiopeia releases a cloud of poison, lightly damaging and slowing any enemy that happens to pass through it. * : Cassiopeia lets loose a damaging attack at her target. If the target is poisoned the cooldown of this spell is refreshed. * (Ultimate): Cassiopeia releases a swirl of magical energy from her eyes, stunning any enemies in front of her that are facing her and slowing any others with their back turned. * (Innate): After casting a spell any subsequent spellcasts will cost 10% less for 5 seconds. This ability stacks up to 5 times. * delay reduced to 0.75 seconds from 0.8. * : ** Health restored reduced to 34-68 from 40-82. ** Mana restored reduced to 7-15.5 from 8-16.5. * Base damage increased to 47.6 from 45. * Damage per level increased to 3 from 2.6. * Base attack speed increased to 0.665 from 0.658. * : ** Cooldown changed to 14/13/12/11/10 from 12. ** Mana cost reduced to 65/80/95/110/125 from 65/85/105/125/145. * mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. * mana cost reduced to 150/200/250 from 200/300/400. * : ** Attack damage ratio increased to 120% from 100%. ** Base damage reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/60/80/100/120. * : ** Base damage per second changed to 60/90/120/150/180 from 30/70/110/150/190. ** Scaling increased to 100% per second from 70%. ** Now scales off of only bonus attack damage rather than all attack damage. * : ** Damage reduction reduced to 10/12/14/16/18% from 10/14/18/22/26%. ** Mana restoration changed to 40/55/70/85/100 from 50/60/70/80/90. * cooldown increased to 90/75/60 seconds from 60. * : ** Now scales off of 80% bonus attack damage (instead of 100% of all attack damage). ** Base damage increased to 60/95/130/165/200 from 20/40/60/80/100. ** Now has a 0.35 ability power ratio. * : ** Base damage decreased to 40/50/60 from 50/65/80. ** Now scales off of both attack damage and ability power rather than one or the other. ** Now hits the closest 3 targets rather than 3 random targets. ** Cooldown reduced to 60/55/50 seconds from 60. * root duration increased to 1/1.3/1.6/1.9/2.2 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. * cooldown reduced to 40/32/24 seconds from 40/35/30. * : ** Slow and haste changed to 14/17/20/23/26% from 10/15/20/25/30%. ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 700. * mana cost increased to 60/65/70/75/80 from 60. * : ** Percent of health damage increased to 5/6/7/8/9% from 4/5/6/7/8%. ** No longer has a minimum damage dealt. * now spawns after 4 casts instead of after 5. * now resets the attack timer when used. * : ** Shield generation reduced to 20/25/30% from 30%. ** Shield decay increased to 5% from 3%. * Fixed a bug where she would have lower base damage in cougar form than human form. * now deal physical damage instead of magic damage. * ** Health scaling changed to 0.5% at all ranks from 0.3/0.6/0.9/1.2/1.5%. ** Base damage changed to 10/17/24/31/38 from 12/18/24/30/36. * damage reduction reduced to 20/30/40 from 25/45/65. * base damage reduced at earlier ranks to 16/28/40/52/64 from 20/31/42/53/64. * scaling damage reduced at earlier ranks to 20/25/30/35/40% from 24/28/32/36/40%. * : ** Fixed a bug where the particles didn't display for their full duration at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration when ranking up. ** Fixed a bug where the leveling tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration with higher ranks. * has been reworked: ** It now restores Swain with a flat ammount of mana equal to 10 (+1 per level) after killing an enemy instead of tripling his base mana regeneration. : * ** Now fires a maximum of 5/6/7 shots. ** Duration increased to 12 seconds from 6. ** Now increases Twitch's attack damage by 15/25/35 instead of providing 30/45/60% Attack Speed. * : ** Initial damage is now 150% attack damage plus 40/80/120/160/200 from 180/210/240/270/300% attack damage. ** Persistent effect no longer splits Udyr's attacks. ** Passive attack speed gain changed from 30/40/50/60/70% to 15/20/25/30/35%, but now the bonus is doubled for 5 seconds after activating Tiger Stance. * : ** Base damage of activation effect reduced to 10/18/26/34/42 from 15/25/35/45/55. ** Base damage of on hit effect increased to 50/90/130/170/210 from 40/80/120/160/200. * Stats: ** Range increased to 425 from 400. ** Attack damage reduced to 51.6 from 54.1. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.6 from 3.1. * : ** Base damage reduced to 15/45/75/105/135 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** Attack damage ratio increased to 0.85 from 0.7. * base shield changed to 80/140/200/260/320 from 80/120/160/200/240. * : ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Damage changed to 75/130/185/240/295 (+0.6 bonus attack damage) from 100/155/210/265/320. ** Now reduces 12/14/16/18/20% of the target's armor instead of 10/15/20/25/30 flat armor. * Updated recommended items. * Fixed a bug that was causing Urgot's auto-attack to have a slight delay when clicking a unit for the first time. Items * : ** Health reduced to 375 from 450. ** Mana reduced to 375 from 400. ** Magic resist reduced to 50 from 57. * : ** Now grants 12-22% Attack Speed and 8% Critical Chance, reduced from 15-25% Attack Speed and 15% Critical Chance. ** Cost reduced to 250 from 300. * : ** Now grants 20-40 Ability Power and 10% Cooldown Reduction, reduced from 31-65 Ability Power and 10% Cooldown Reduction. ** Cost reduced to 250 from 300. * : ** Now grants 140-235 Health and +10 Attack Damage, reduced from 230-400 Health and +11-28 Attack Damage. ** Cost reduced to 250 from 300. * attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. * has been removed. * : ** Recipe changed: now requires and , instead of and . ** Upgrade cost increased to 700 from 500. ** Now provides +40 Attack Damage and 40% Armor Penetration, changed from +40% Attack Speed, +10 Attack Damage and 40% Armor Penetration. * : ** Upgrade cost reduced to 400 from 900. ** No longer provides Dodge Chance. * : ** Armor reduced to 80 from 90. ** Cooldown reduction reduced to 8% from 15%. * : ** Active's Movement speed gain duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Health regeneration increased to 30 from 25. ** Mana regeneration increased to 15 from 12. * : ** Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0. ** Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. ** Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 4.5. * : ** Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0. ** Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. ** Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 3.5. * Ward: ** Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0. ** Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. * : ** Now builds out of instead of . ** Upgrade cost reduced to 300 from 375 (total cost increased to 1550 from 1250). ** Health increased to 250 from 200. * : ** Upgrade cost increased to 800 from 700. ** Passive is now unique. * : ** Armor reduced to 50 from 60. ** Health regeneration reduced to 20 from 25. Summoner Spells * no longer pops projectiles. * cooldown increased to 255 seconds, from 240. Runes * Flat energy, energy per level, and energy regen per level runes increased 10%. * Flat energy regen runes increased 5%. General * Minion count on the scoreboard will now only update for Champions that you have vision of. * Solo lanes will see a slight reduction in their experience gain. Junglers and Dual lanes will be unaffected. * Dragon no longer provides any global experience, but provides more global gold. * All turrets now provide less global experience, but more global gold. * Baron Nashor can now be debuffed with non-disables (for example, poisons) * "Healing" due to a level up will now be adjusted by a portion of your missing health. In general, less health will mean less recovery. Healing from remains unaffected. * Monster AI has been improved and will now attempt to switch to a nearby target when you leave their leash range. Monsters can now reaggro if anyone in their camp is attacked while they are retreating. Audio * - changed volume balance of spells. Undocumented changes * Poison particle remade, now poisoned champions and minions are marked with a purple cloud above their heads. * New font and letter size in the Chat and champion statistics.